


Pimping with hairdecorations

by Hotarukunn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Hair, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka is tortured by Gakuto; with hair-clips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pimping with hairdecorations

Tezuka tilted his head back into Gakuto's lap and looked up at him. "Gakuto, are you quite satisfied?"  
"No." Gakuto said as he snapped another hair-clip shut in Tezuka's hair. "Be still."  
Tezuka let out a sigh and turned back to the book in his lap. "Where did you get those, anyway?"  
"From my sister. She's gonna go into the roof later though." Gakuto smirked and poked Tezuka's cheek. Tezuka glanced up at him, then let out a displeased protest as Gakuto snatched his glasses. "But who cares."  
"You shouldn't – "  
"Let my guard down." Gakuto finished Tezuka's sentence and put Tezuka's glasses on top of his own head. " _You_ just did."  
Tezuka rolled his eyes and reached back to recover his stolen glasses, but Gakuto easily avoided the hand. Instead, he put on a pair of colorful sunglasses on Tezuka's face. He frowned when Tezuka instantly removed them. "Don't _do_ that! Put them back _on_!"  
Tezuka scowled and placed the sunglasses on the bedside table. "No."  
"Why you.." Gakuto pouted and tugged at a wisp of Tezuka's hair. "Stupid."  
Tezuka raised an eyebrow and tilted his head back again, this time seeing Gakuto through a blur. "Glasses."  
"Don't wanna." Gakuto grinned and stole a kiss, causing Tezuka to glance away. "Embarrassed?"  
"No." Tezuka turned his whole head, but Gakuto still saw the faint blush that colored his cheeks. He snickered and then reached for the discarded sunglasses to put them on his own nose. He looked over the brim of the neon-colored glasses at Tezuka. "Liar and sour apple."  
"...sour apple?" Tezuka questioned.  
"Yeah, you can be like one."  
"I thought you liked those."  
Gakuto grinned and jumped off of the bed with a swift movement and landed in front of Tezuka. "Yeah." He pressed a kiss to Tezuka's lips and grinned even wider. "But still, you have to cheer up some times."  
"Right." Tezuka sounded doubtful. He reached up and removed one of the hair-clips. He stared at the strawberry-shaped hair-decoration for a moment, seeing nothing but a blob of red. Then Gakuto took it and put it back into his hair. "You're supposed to let them be."  
Tezuka stayed silent and closed his eyes. It was starting to hurt not seeing anything clearly. Gakuto placed his lips lightly against one of Tezuka's eyelids, then moved to the other. "Kuni, you're not supposed to over-work yourself or anything."  
A small smile crept up on Tezuka's face, barely visible, but Gakuto managed to see it. "I am not."  
Gakuto snorted. "Yeah, right. You're either studying, studying or studying."  
"I _do_ practice tennis too." Tezuka said with a whine. Then he fell silent. Since when did he whine? ..since I started dating Gakuto.. he thought. Gakuto really did manage to bring out the child he still really was from inside of him, didn't he?  
"You know what I mean." Gakuto said, and Tezuka sighed. Gakuto grinned trumphantly, and Tezuka knew that he had lost the argument that hadn't even started.  
"Now, can you take away these?" Tezuka motioned towards the decorations.  
"Noo~" Gakuto chimed and gave him another kiss, before jumping back onto the bed to put in more hair-clips in Tezuka's hair. Tezuka let out another asaspereated sigh and leaned back with eyes closed and relaxed. _Oh well..._


End file.
